


Give It Time

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grand Magic Games, Gruvia - Freeform, Sting x Yukino, StingYu, fairy tail - Freeform, gray x erza friendship, gray x juvia, juvia x sting friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: After being rejected by Gray, Juvia finds herself alone in the gardens, that is, until the most unexpected person shows up. After Sting somehow manages to comfort her, they end up having a deep conversation about the people they love and how they've hurt them. Will they ever be happy? (Gruvia and Stingyu Angst) (Juvia x Sting friendship) (Grand Magic Games) (Two-Shot)





	Give It Time

**Good evening, everyone, how are you all doing?** **Well I've had quite a busy week, been writing nonstop since Monday.**

**I don't know exactly what happened, but last Sunday I couldn't sleep so I decided to work on my writing and suddenly I came up with this crazy plan for this week. It was insane and I was so sure that I wouldn't be able to pull it off, but somehow, I did.**

**In only 5 days, I have managed to write 5 chapters, 3 for a short story of mine and 2 for this one. So I am very proud of myself.**

**In any case, this two-shot is meant to be an anniversary present for my friend, _ship-ambrosia_ , who is also a writer** **and my Soupmate (you know what I'm talking about).**

**I advise everyone to check out her Tumblr page and her stories on AO3, they are great!** **She has also been a constant help over the past few months; I doubt I would've** **managed to write as many chapters of Demons without her constant praise and support. So if you like my stories, you should be thanking her for helping me write them as best as I can.**

**Anyways, today, _June 2nd,_ marks two months since the day we met and we decided to celebrate. As a gift, I wrote this two-shot about one of her favorites Fairy Tail ships: Sting and Yukino, or Stingyu.**

**I also adore this couple and think they are rather underrated and forgotten, so I was happy to write about them. Also, since my newest motto is that "every story needs some Gruvia", I chose to add them as well.**

**Sorry about my rambling, I got carried away.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

* * *

Demi Lovato-Give Your Heart A Break

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And theres no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

* * *

It was the night of the Grand Ball, and everyone was happily celebrating their victory against the worst threat humankind had ever faced. The palace was filled with all the wizards who had participated in the Games as they drank, danced and chatted.

By the main door, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail was happily eating chicken wings when he heard the familiar voice and his body immediately tensed.

"Gray, my darling, I'm so glad I've found you." He turned to stare at Juvia Lockser and his eyes immediately widened. She had ditched her usual outfit consisting of a dark blue coat, long skirt with a slit on the left side and brown boots for a beautiful light blue gown that exposed enough cleavage to make him blush.

"Wh…what?" He stuttered and she stared at him in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Shaking his head, Gray tried to return some composure before coughing a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't seem to believe him, but he turned his back once again, focusing instead on the large plate of food on the table.

He hoped she would understand that he didn't wish for her company, but it seemed like she didn't because next thing he knew she was joining him by the table and getting a plate for herself.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she smiled.

"The food looks delicious, have you tried these chicken wings?" He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out.

She was so close. Too close for comfort. He started panicking as memories of that fateful night a few days before reminded him why he had been avoiding her ever since.

"Can't you go eat with someone else?" Gray hoped she wouldn't notice the shakiness of his voice.

"Is something wrong?" Juvia asked, worry filling her eyes as she turned to stare at him. Her arm brushed his in the process and he flinched as it reminded him of the last time she had touched him; when they had hugged that night after he was miraculously returned to life.

"Just…I don't want you here." He attempted to lie, but it didn't sound convincing. He knew what he wanted, what his heart wanted. But he couldn't, not when it would only put her in danger.

"Oh. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Those beautiful blue eyes were staring into his and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

He knew it must be hurting her; having him constantly ignore and avoid her, but he couldn't be with her. Having her so close like that made his brain forget why he'd kept his distance in the first place and he couldn't allow himself to forget. He needed to remember, so that he could keep her safe.

"For Mavis' sake, Juvia! Can't you ever stop annoying me?" Gray hated himself for yelling at her the moment the tears appeared, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" They were vaguely aware that many people had stopped what they were doing and stared with interest towards the couple.

"Just stay the hell away from me! How hard is it for you to understand?" He continued, feeling his heart breaking even more when she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I'll go now." With one last longing look, she turned on her heel and ran, holding onto her dress. As he watched her cross through the palace doors, Gray let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

He had done it. It had been harder than he would ever imagine, but he had managed to send her away. It was supposed to make him relieved, knowing she would be safe, so why did it feel like he had lost his last chance at happiness?

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

While Erza took Gray outside so that they could have a chat about his behavior, the drama continued as Lucy and Mirajane entered the palace with Yukino in toll. The latter had been a member of Sabertooth until her loss on the second day of battles; after that she was brutally humiliated by the previous master and even forced to erase her guild mark.

Needless to say, she wasn't too happy to be in the same room as her old guild mates, which was proven by her reaction as soon as she spotted Sting, who was toasting with Gajeel.

"I don't think I can do this right now." Hearing her voice, the blonde turned to look at her and his eyes widened.

"Yukino?" Rogue asked, looking just as shocked to see her there.

"Wait!" Sting called once she turned around and began walking away, not even offering him a glance. He knew she was hurt, knew that it was his fault, but all he wanted was to make things right. "Please, stick around for a little while at least."

"Why should I?" She whispered, stopping. Her back remained turned, though.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way we treated you. For the way _I_ treated you." Her body tensed as both remembered secrets they had kept.

* * *

_1 week before the Games…_

_"I'm glad you're joining us, Yukino." He told her sincerely while he was helping her pack for their journey to Crocus. It had been Rogue's idea for the two of them to help her, but for some reason the shadow dragon slayer hadn't come._

_"Are you really?" The celestial spirit mage was surprised, thinking he would've preferred if Minerva was participating since she could secure a win for their guild._

_"Of course. I know you're a lot stronger than you look." He told her, shrugging._

_"Thank you." A genuine smile came upon her face, but it soon vanished once she picked a familiar scarf from the drawer._

_"What's wrong?" Sting stood up from her bed and walked up to her._

_"This belongs to my sister." Yukino replied, sighing._

_"Your sister?" He asked, curious._

_"It's nothing." She quickly placed the scarf back into the drawer and stepped away._

_"Doesn't seem like nothing." Sting said, raising a brow._

_"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed and he stepped closer to her._

_"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I can see that it makes you upset and maybe talking to someone would help."_

_"Why are you doing this?" He was caught off guard by her response._

_"What do you mean?" Sting was genuinely confused._

_"You're being so nice and…reassuring. That's not like you." That was a little offensive, but he brushed it off._

_"So I can't be nice?" He raised a brow once again._

_"I'm just saying, that's not the way our guild works. So you don't have to pretend to be nice for whatever reason you're doing it, okay?" She turned her back, not wanting to see his face. He was completely stupefied for a moment before bursting into laughter._

_"Do you seriously think I have some ulterior motive here?" Yukino remained silent._

_"Just go." Suddenly she didn't want him to be there anymore._

_"Not happening." He shook his head before approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving with you mad at me."_

_"Why do you suddenly care?" She finally turned around and snapped._

_"What?" Angry hazel eyes stared into his._

_"You never tried to be friendly to me before, so why now? What changed?" He swallowed hard, avoiding her eyes._

_"I don't know." It was a lie, he knew exactly what it was. But he didn't know how to tell her. Being a member of Sabertooth didn't exactly give him much insight when it came to emotions._

_"Well, I can't deal with this right now." She was already overwhelmed with the news that her sister was still alive and trying to become strong enough to make her guild proud during the Games. The last thing she needed was this strange attitude coming from him._

_"So, please, just go." When he looked back into her eyes, something changed. He saw the tears she was trying to hold back, the stress that had clearly taken its toll on her. He wanted to comfort her, make her feel better, but he didn't know how._

_Or maybe, he knew, because soon enough he was closing the distance between them; an arm wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer. "Sting, what are you…" The question died on her lips when he grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips onto hers._

* * *

Their kiss that day was soon interrupted by the arrival of Rogue and they never spoke of it again. They agreed to pretend like it had never happened, and it had worked. Until Yukino had brought it up during an argument on the night she was kicked out of the Sabertooth.

She remembered clearly; how he had told her that it had meant nothing and how she meant nothing after she had let Sabertooth down. Even though he hadn't meant it, his words had hurt her and she didn't think anything could fix it.

"It's too late to make amends now." She whispered while trying to hold back tears of pain, anger, regret.

"It doesn't have to be." Rogue said, taking a step forward, but Sting shook his head.

"I know I hurt you, but you need to understand that I've changed. I'm trying to be better and to make Sabertooth a better guild because the way we were, it was wrong." This time she finally turned around and there was a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you're trying, and I wish you the best of luck with that." She paused, before delivering the final words that made him lose hope."But it's not enough to erase what you did to me."

"I'm sorry, Yukino. I really am." He was being sincere, she could tell. But it wasn't enough, so she simply nodded before walking away.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, Rogue turned to Sting with determination. "You need to fix this."

"I don't think I can." The blonde admitted, sighing in defeat.

"You won't know until you try." The dark haired man warned.

"Rogue is right. You should try more." Lucy's soft voice was heard.

"Didn't you just hear her? It's too late." The pain in Sting's voice was clear.

"She only said that because she's hurt." This time it was Mirajane, who gave him a reassuring look. "I'm sure that she's willing to forgive you; you just need to show her that you deserve it."

"Alright." He believed her, so he decided to try. Even if Yukino might never forgive him, he needed to at least tell her the truth about how he felt. Needed to let her know that, despite everything he had said, she meant a lot to him.

"If you'll excuse me." With that said, he nodded in the two girls' direction before handing his glass to Rogue and marching through the door, attempting to ignore the stares coming from everyone.

Once he was outside, he rested against the door for a moment and sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

Sting started walking around, letting his dragon slayer nose guide him towards Yukino. It led him towards the palace gardens and he took a few moments to appreciate its beauty. The trees were fresh and green and the light breeze making them sway, almost as if they were alive. It was truly breathtaking.

After only a few steps into the maze, he heard it. Someone was crying; a girl. The old Sting wouldn't have cared at all, but he knew that he couldn't just ignore this. "Damn it! What do I do now?"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Did I do justice for the characters? How do you think this will end?  
**

**Next chapter we'll have the Sting x Juvia talk and then a major Gruvia scene I think you'll like.**

**Can we try 80 hits for chapter 2?**

**Have a great day, everyone!**


End file.
